COPS: Zootopia
by MasterThiefEsq
Summary: A day in the life of Zootopia's men and women of law enforcement, as documented on the show COPS.


**INTRO - "BAD BOYS"**

 **ANNOUNCER (V.O.)  
** _COPS is filmed on location with the men and women of law enforcement. All suspects are innocent until proven guilty in a court of law._

 **FADE IN: "COPS" LOGO**

 **WILDE (V.O.)  
** I grew up in the city, been here my whole life. Mostly working odd jobs, hustling.

FADE TO: EXT. ZOOTOPIA CITY - NIGHT

Caption: "ZOOTOPIA CITY"

 **WILDE (V.O.)  
** Few run-ins with police. Wasn't really doing much of anything. Then about two years ago, I helped out ZPD on a case. My partner here, Officer Hopps, she was the one I met, she encouraged me to apply. I thought it was a joke at first.

Caption: "ZOOTOPIA POLICE DEPARTMENT - Downtown Precinct"

EXT. A ZPD Cruiser drives by on a softly-lit residential street of rowhouses and apartments.

 **WILDE (V.O.)  
** You know, foxes don't have the… _best…_ reputation? We're certainly not your typical police material. But then I realized that Hopps had my back. So did the chief. So did lots of people.

INT. ZPD CRUISER. Wilde, a fox, speaks while driving, occasionally looking back to the cameraman in the back seat. He is wearing a long-sleeved blue ZPD uniform with collared shirt. We see an open laptop computer mounted in the center of the cruiser, with a dimmed screen. Caption: "Officer Nick Wilde"

 **WILDE  
** Then the case turned into something big. I helped put some very bad people away. And I realized that, you know, you can't let the stereotypes of who you are define you for your entire life. You gotta try. So I went to the academy, graduated. First fox on the Zootopia PD, which is still pretty cool. Carrots here - Officer Hopps - is my training officer… she still lets me call her that. We've been working nights here downtown for the last few months. It's been a challenge, but I'm learning a lot… and there's always something new to learn _every_ night.

CUT TO: INT. ZPD CRUISER. Through the windshield, we see a white car ahead of the ZPD cruiser, large, old and with a faded paint job and numerous dents. The car slowly drifts over to the right into the ZPD cruiser's lane, then quickly cuts back to the left.

Caption "2:18 AM - TRAFFIC STOP"

 **WILDE  
** Hey Carrots, this guy up here in the white car, you see him weaving?

CUT TO: a bunny officer in the front passenger seat, wearing a uniform vest and a light blue turtleneck. She leans forward. Caption: "Officer Judy Hopps"

 **HOPPS  
** Yep, I see him. He's all over the place. Run the plates?

 **WILDE  
** Yeah, run 'em. I'm going to hang back and see what he does. I think he knows we're here.

Hopps types something on to the computer in the center console as the camera follows the white car. The car slides over two lanes to the right without using a turn signal. Officer Wilde picks up the radio.

 **WILDE (on radio)  
** Dispatch, One Patrol Seventeen, westbound, 2200 block of Oak Avenue Northeast. We're following a suspicious vehicle, older model white Furred Fairmont. Failure to signal and obey marked lanes. We're running the plates now, may be stopping them.

 **ZPD DISPATCHER (O.S., over radio)  
** Copy that, One Patrol Seventeen.

We see the white car in the far right lane approaching a red stop light, with one car to their left. The white car rolls through the light and turns right.

 **WILDE  
** He didn't stop.

 **HOPPS  
** No he didn't. Light 'em up.

Wilde flips presses two buttons on the center console. Red and blue lights begin to flash, and two siren blasts sound. The cruiser turns to follow the white car, but the white car puts on its turn signal and pulls to a stop. Nick turns off the siren, but keeps the lights on.

 **WILDE (on radio)  
** Dispatch, One Patrol Seventeen, we're doing a traffic stop on that Fairmont. We're at the, uh, 600 block of Pardus Street Northeast off of Oak.

CUT TO: EXT. PARDUS STREET. The cameraman follows Wilde and Hopps. Wilde approaches the driver's side of the white car, with a flashlight in his hands. He presses his palm on the trunk, cautiously, sniffing at something.

 **WILDE  
** You smell that?

Hopps sniffs too.

 **HOPPS  
** Yeah. Can't say what it is, though.

Wilde goes to the driver; Hopps gets up on her toes and follows, looking in the back seat. Both are holding flashlights

 **WILDE  
** 'Evening, sir.

 **DRIVER (O.S.)  
** Yes?

 **WILDE  
** License and registration, please.

CUT TO: EXT. Driver's side of the white car. The driver is a bobcat in a black hooded sweatshirt with a graffiti logo reading "INSANE CAT POSSE" and khaki cargo pants, looking distinctly nervous as Wilde shines a flashlight on him. The bobcat hands over his license and registration. Wilde examines them.

 **WILDE  
** You know why we pulled you over?

 **BOBCAT  
** No.

 **WILDE  
** Saw you weaving in your lane back there, changed two lanes without a turn signal, then you made a right turn on a red light without stopping.

The bobcat says nothing.

 **WILDE  
** Can I ask what you're doing out here this late?

 **BOBCAT (slowly)  
** … goin' to see my cousin.

 **WILDE  
** Your cousin? Where's he at?

 **BOBCAT  
** Just a few… blocks up here.

Wilde looks at the license and registration.

 **WILDE  
** This car's not registered to you.

 **BOBCAT (slurring slightly)  
** …It's my cousin's car.

 **WILDE  
** Where you coming from?

 **BOBCAT  
** Cattersville.

 **WILDE (skeptical)  
** Cattersville? That's a five hour drive away.

Officer Wilde gives the bobcat driver a suspicious sideways glance and shines his flashlight on him.

 **WILDE  
** You have anything to drink tonight on your way in? Anything you weren't supposed to?

 **BOBCAT  
** No sir.

 **WILDE  
** Your eyes look a little red and puffy. You sure you doing OK?

 **BOBCAT  
** … yeah.

 **WILDE  
** … All right then. Do me a favor, turn the engine off. We're gonna go run your information.

The bobcat says nothing and turns off the car. CUT TO:

EXT. Front of ZPD Cruiser. Hopps and Wilde are talking.

 **HOPPS  
** Car's not been reported stolen, cat's license is good, but he's got a few felony priors for drug possession and sale.

 **WILDE  
** He's definitely on something. I think we should give him a sobriety test, see if he's under the influence of anything right now.

 **HOPPS  
** Good call.

She sniffs the air again.

 **HOPPS**  
There's that _smell_ again...

CUT TO: EXT. Driver's side of white car. Wilde and Hopps go over to the driver's door.

 **WILDE  
** All right, sir, I need you to step out of the car, please.

 **BOBCAT  
** Why?

 **WILDE**  
'Cause I think you're under the influence of something you're not supposed to be on while you're driving. We're going to give you a field sobriety test. Now step out of the car.

 **BOBCAT  
** All right, just gimme a second…

The Bobcat starts rummaging around in the car. Wilde gets suspicious. One hand goes on his tranquilizer gun.

 **WILDE (sternly)  
** Step out of the car. Right now.

 **BOBCAT  
** What?

 **WILDE (very sternly)  
** Step out of the car. Keep your hands where I can see them.

Wilde, with one hand still on his gun, opens the door. The Bobcat is still rummaging around in the car. Hopps moves up beside Wilde to help. Suddenly, Wilde draws his dart gun with one hand, pulling on the bobcat with the other.

 **WILDE (yelling)  
** Gun! Dart Gun in the car! (To the bobcat) Out of the car! _Get on the ground! On the ground now! Do it!_

 **BOBCAT?  
** What? What the he-OW!

Wilde drags the bobcat out of the car by his shirt and to the ground with his free arm. Hopps leaps up, bounces off the open car door, and leaps on top of the bobcat, grabbing his arms. Together, they put the bobcat on his stomach, and pin his arms behind his back, Wilde still pointing his dart gun at the bobcat.

 **WILDE (yelling and struggling)  
** Do not move! _Do_ _not move!_

Hopps pulls out a set of handcuffs, and cuffs the bobcat while Wilde kneels on the bobcat's back, keeping his gun drawn down.

 **WILDE (huffing)  
** Stay right there. Do _not_ move. (To Hopps) Thanks, Carrots.

 **HOPPS (huffing)  
** Nick, what'd you see?

 **WILDE (huffing)  
** Dart gun, pocket of the door, driver's side. Saw the handle.

Hopps moves away to check, while Wilde holsters his gun, then pats the bobcat down with one hand while holding on the bobcat's cuffed hands with the other.

 **WILDE  
** Any more weapons on you, dart guns, tasers, knives, anything that could stick me?

 **BOBCAT (shaken** )  
No.

 **HOPPS (O.S.)  
** Found it! Found the gun.

Wilde looks O.S., then looks back to the bobcat, shaking his head.

 **WILDE  
** Is that your dart gun?

 **BOBCAT  
** What dart gun?

 **WILDE  
** The gun I saw in the driver's side door! The one my partner is holding!

 **BOBCAT  
** … must be my cousin left it.

 **WILDE  
** So that's your cousin's gun.

 **BOBCAT  
** Yeah.

 **WILDE  
** Doesn't matter. We ran your info. You're a felon. That means you're not allowed to have _any_ dart guns. Even if they don't belong to you. Understand?

 **BOBCAT  
** I didn't know about a gun, I swear! I never saw it!

 **WILDE (angry)  
** A gun right there, in the driver's side door. Sticking out. Right in view when I opened the door. That you didn't tell me about. Do you understand? This could have gone _very_ bad.

 **BOBCAT  
** I told you, I didn't know about a dart gun!

 **WILDE  
** Riiight. Up on your feet.

Wilde shakes his head and lifts the bobcat to his feet, and leads him to the back of the white car, and leans him over the trunk. He presses the button on his radio.

 **WILDE (on radio)  
** Dispatch, One Patrol Seventeen, driver of vehicle's in custody, felon in possession of a dart gun, gun has been secured. (To Bobcat) You're under arrest for being a felon in possession of a tranquilizer gun. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to a lawyer before questioning and have them present while being questioned. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided to you at no cost. You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not answer my questions or make statements. Do you understand?

 **BOBCAT  
** Yes.

 **WILDE  
** With these rights in mind, is there anything you want to say to me?

The bobcat is silent. Wilde begins pulling everything out of the bobcat's pockets - finding only a wallet and a set of keys.

CUT TO: Hopps comes over, wearing blue rubber gloves, with the bobcat's dart gun in hand, a silver snub-nose revolver with a wood handle. She holds it up for the camera with her gloved fingertips by the end of the handle.

 **WILDE (whistling)  
** Nice piece.

 **HOPPS  
** Smith and Weasel, .38 special…

CUT TO CLOSE UP: Hopps opens the cylinder of the gun. There are six rounds inside. She pushes the ejector lever, and the green darts fall out into her hand. She rolls them around, careful to avoid their needle tips.

 **HOPPS  
** Fully loaded. Looks like powerful stuff in these, too. (To Bobcat) You mind telling us what you're doing out here with this?

 **BOBCAT  
** I told you, that gun is my cousin's! Gotta be!

 **HOPPS  
** So the dart gun is your cousin's, and the car is your cousin's?

 **BOBCAT  
** Yeah.

Silence. The camera pans back over to Hopps, who sniffs the air again. She knows something is there.

 **HOPPS  
** Nick, you smell that?

Wilde sniffs the air again, too. He nods.

 **WILDE  
** Been smelling it since we stopped him, Carrots. (To Bobcat) Do you have anything in the car?

 **BOBCAT (confused)  
** What?

 **WILDE (slowly)  
** Do you have anything in the car? Anything you're not supposed to have? Because I'm smellin' _something_.

 **BOBCAT  
** Nothin'.

 **WILDE  
** We bring in a K-9, he's not gonna smell anything?

The bobcat is silent. Nick and Judy exchange glances. Judy puts the darts and gun on the car's lower bumper. She presses her radio.

 **HOPPS (on radio)  
** Dispatch, One Patrol Seventeen. Request a K-9 and a sergeant at our location, 600 block of Pardus Northeast off of Oak. Possible controlled substances in that car we pulled over.

 **ZPD DISPATCHER (O.S., on radio)  
** Copy, Seventeen.

CUT TO:

Wilde has the bobcat in the back seat of his cruiser with the door open; the gun and bullets are now in evidence bags on the hood of the cruiser, next to the bobcat's keys and wallet. Nick is kneeling down, talking with the arrested bobcat. Another ZPD cruiser pulls up, and two officers get out, a bengal tiger and a white wolf. The tiger is wearing a short-sleeved uniform like Wilde's, but with added sergeant's stripes; he goes over to Wilde and the bobcat. The wolf is wearing the turtleneck-and-vest uniform like Hopps. The wolf goes over to Hopps. Caption: "Officer Matt Weisshund."

 **WEISSHUND  
** Hey Judy. What you got?

CUT TO: Hopps and Weisshund speaking on the sidewalk.

 **HOPPS  
** Officer Wilde and I saw this car weaving, he made a right turn on a red light without stopping. Pulled him over, he's talking slow, eyes puffy. We run his info, he's got felony priors for drugs. We go to get him out of the car, Nick sees a dart gun in the driver's side door, we take him down and cuff him. Go to search him, he's otherwise clean, but we keep smelling… something. We did a quick look around the car's interior after the arrest, nothing. Can you sniff it?

 **WEISSHUND  
** Trunk?

 **HOPPS (nodding)  
** Yeah.

CUT TO: Weisshund sniffing around the trunk of the white car. His ears perk up and move forward, his eyes go wide, and he sits down… like a dog.

 **WEISSHUND  
** Oh… oh yeah. I smell it. (Turning to O.S.) Hey, Sarge! Get a whiff of this!

The camera turns. We see the tiger sergeant walking over, tail up and ears forward. Caption: "Sergeant Mauricio Delgato."

 **DELGATO (inhaling deeply, then smiling)  
** Ohhhh… I'd recognize that anywhere. That's _nip_.

 **WEISSHUND  
** Yep. Definitely catnip. (takes another sniff) Probably want to get a mask on, Sarge. Smells pretty potent.

CUT TO: Delgato speaks with Wilde and Hopps. Delgato is wearing a gas mask.

 **DELGATO  
** Where'd he say he was coming from?

 **WILDE  
** Cattersville.

 **DELGATO  
** Heh. Wouldn't be surprising. They have a lot of catnip grow-ops in the mountains there, send it down here to the city to sell. And I don't think this is your average street nip either. Smelled _very_ good. Probably one of those special cross-breed strains they're growing now, makes us cats go crazy in the coconut. Nick, can you get consent to search the trunk?

 **WILDE  
** On it, Sergeant. Carrots?

CUT TO: Back of ZPD Cruiser. Wilde and Hopps speak with the bobcat with the driver's side rear door open.

 **WILDE  
** We got our K-9 _and_ our cat sergeant both saying that you've got catnip in that car. You know that catnip is a controlled substance here in the city, right? It's illegal. Can't have it.

The bobcat nods.

 **WILDE  
** Now if you help us, it'll go easier for you. So be honest. Is there catnip in the trunk?

 **BOBCAT  
** I ain't sayin' anything. I know my rights.

 **WILDE  
** I don't doubt it. But like I said, you should be honest. If you don't, you're gonna be in even more trouble. We already got you for felon in possession of that dart gun. If you want to add possession of catnip to that, that's your choice. So I'm going to ask you again, is there nip in there? Because one way or another, we _are_ going to find out.

 **BOBCAT  
** Dumb fox.

 **WILDE (rolling his eyes)  
** Sir, I can call a judge right now, get a warrant to search your trunk, and we can do this the _hard_ way. Or…

 **BOBCAT  
** Ain't no way. Those judges aren't up at this hour-

Nick raises a hand to stop the Bobcat.

 **WILDE  
** Stop talking and watch. (To Hopps) Carrots, who's the judge on duty tonight?

Hopps' ears perk up.

 **HOPPS  
** It's Judge Batson. He's on most nights. He's nocturnal.

 **WILDE (smiling)  
** How long would it take to get set up for a telephone search warrant?

Hopps takes her cell phone off her belt.

 **HOPPS (smiling)  
** We can get one in about 20 minutes. I'll call the judge, you get the paperwork started.

The camera shifts back to Wilde and the Bobcat.

 **WILDE (like a sly fox)  
** Wonders of technology. (To Bobcat) This is your last chance to help. Otherwise, Officer Hopps is going to call Judge Batson, we're gonna swear out a search warrant over the phone, and then we're going to take that warrant, and search the trunk of your car anyway. And whatever we find in there will be all on you, and it's going to look _very_ bad because you weren't honest with us. So one last time, _is there catnip in the trunk of that car?_

The bobcat thinks for a long time.

 **BOBCAT  
** Yeah… yeah, there's nip.

 **WILDE  
** How much nip?

 **BOBCAT  
** … a lot of it.

 **WILDE  
** Do you agree to let us search the trunk?

 **BOBCAT  
** Fine.

 **WILDE  
** Thanks for your honesty, sir. You did the right thing.

He pats the bobcat on the shoulder, and shuts the car door.

CUT TO: Wilde, Hopps, Weisshund, and the gas-masked Delgato are standing at the trunk of the white car. Wilde has the bobcat's keys in his hand.

 **WILDE  
** OK, the driver gave consent to search. Now let's see what we have…

Wilde puts the bobcat's key in and opens the trunk - which is filled with bales of catnip wrapped in plastic.

 **WILDE HOPPS DELGATO  
** (whistles) Ooooooooo… Ooooh, holy cats!

 **WEISSHUND  
** Jack _pot_ , guys!

CUT TO: Two more ZPD cruisers have arrived, along with a wrecker with ZPD markings. Hopps and Wilde are in the trunk of the white car, lifting out the bales of catnip and handing them to Weisshund, who places them on a plastic tarp that's been laid down behind the car. Delgato, still in his gas mask, counts them off.

 **HOPPS (huffing)  
** Twenty- _four_ …

 **DELGATO  
** Twenty-four…

 **WILDE (huffing)  
** Twenty- _five_ …

 **DELGATO  
** Twenty-five…

 **HOPPS (huffing)  
** Twenty- _six_ …

 **DELGATO  
** Twenty-six…

 **WILDE (huffing)  
** …and twenty- _seven_! Last one.

 **DELGATO  
** Twenty-seven. About ten kilos each… _two hundred seventy_ kilos of catnip. A few _hundred_ thousand dollars worth, I'm bettin'.

Wilde and Hopps, still in the trunk, exchange sly glances.

CUT TO: Wilde and Hopps talking in front of their cruiser as the wrecker loads up the bobcat's car.

 **HOPPS  
** Driver's looking not only at the dart gun charge and those moving violations, but we're also charging him for felony possession of catnip with intent to distribute. (She smiles) The narcotics squad's gonna have _fun_ with this one.

 **WILDE  
** He was probably huffing on that stash the whole five hours' drive from Cattersville, got an epic contact high. No wonder he was acting dopey when we stopped 'em.

FADE TO "COPS" LOGO

 **HOPPS (V.O.)  
** We got a big collar, a dart gun's off the streets, a bunch of catnip is now evidence, car's been impounded. Nice work, Officer.

 **WILDE (V.O)  
** That cat's not getting out of _this_ bag for a while.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

 **FADE IN: "COPS" LOGO**

 **HOGG (V.O.)  
** (With an unmistakable southern accent) I'm from the Hill Country down south. Was always active as a little hog, always playin' sports, outdoors. Being a police officer seemed like a good fit. No better place to do that than here in Zootopia.

FADE TO: EXT. ZOOTOPIA CITY, SAHARA SQUARE - NIGHT

Caption: "ZOOTOPIA CITY"

 **HOGG (V.O.)  
** I'm a ten-year veteran of the force. City's always had a special place in my heart. Bein' in law enforcement reminds you that it takes work to keep Zootopia a place where people wanna live. Prey, predator, don't matter, much as some lunkheads still think it does. This city's worth it. _Folks_ here are worth it.

Caption: "ZOOTOPIA POLICE DEPARTMENT - Sahara Square Precinct"

EXT. A ZPD cruiser - an SUV - drives by down a nighttime street. The lights of the Palm hotel and the other buildings downtown in the distance light up the night.

 **HOGG (V.O.)  
** First patrol beat I did was here in Sahara Square.

INT. ZPD CRUISER. A brown-haired warthog in the driver's seat speaks to the cameraman, seated in the back. He is wearing a short-sleeved blue ZPD uniform with sergeant's stripes and a Sam Browne belt across his barrel chest. Caption: "Sergeant J.P. Hogg"

 **HOGG  
** I made Sergeant two years ago, moved back over here from Rainforest, lookin' for a change of pace. Bein' sergeant means you get first pick of partners. Officer Leon and I have been workin' nights here since I started here. Nightlife here can get _preeeetty_ wild, if you know what I mean.

CUT TO:

INT. ZPD CRUISER. Caption "12:26 AM - PUBLIC DISTURBANCE CALL"

 **HOGG (on radio)**

Copy that, Dispatch. Four Patrol Six responding. (To cameraman) Dispatch just got a 911 call from a Zuber driver outside a club over by Palm Square, said he was assaulted by a camel, some… kind of fare dispute. We're closest, so we're going to be taking this one, head on over and see what the deal is.

 **LEON  
** Camel, huh?

The officer in the passenger's seat is a mountain lion, also wearing a blue short-sleeved ZPD uniform. She opens the glove compartment and rummages around inside, retrieving two paper packets. Caption: "Officer Isabel Leon"

 **LEON  
** I know what they're like. (She hands one of the packets to Hogg)

 **HOGG  
** Yup.

CUT TO:

INT/EXT. ZPD Cruiser. The cameraman gets out of the back of the cruiser, stopping to look at the sign over the club, "CLUB OASIZ." The cruiser's blue and red lights flash, lighting up the scene. The camera returns to follow Hogg and Leon, who approach a large blue SUV which has its hazard flashers on. An aardvark stands outside the SUV, motioning the officers over.

 **HOGG  
** You the driver who called us?

 **AARDVARK (agitated)  
** Yeah, some crazy fare of mine busting up my car, hitting me, spitting at me. She broke the mirror off my car!

The camera pans to the passenger side of the SUV, missing its side-view mirror, which lies on the ground, broken.

 **HOGG  
** Your fare broke that off?

 **AARDVARK  
** Yeah.

CUT TO: EXT. Hogg, Leon, and the aardvark driver talking outside of the SUV.

 **HOGG  
** Tell me what happened.

 **AARDVARK  
** I go to pick up this passenger. Lady camel, short black skirt, one of those little red purses on a string. She's stumbling over from the street, got a beer in her hand-

 **HOGG  
** She was drunk?

 **AARDVARK  
** Drunk off her _flanks_ _ **.**_ I can't understand a word she's sayin'. I tell her she's gotta leave the beer behind, I don't allow open containers in the car. She gets all mad, starts saying f-this, f-you, all that. I lock the doors. I'm talking to her through the driver's side window-

 **HOGG  
** OK.

 **AARDVARK  
** \- and then boom, she throws the beer at me, and then she spits at me. I go, "what's your problem, lady?" Then she spits at me again, then _boom_ , one hit, punches the mirror off!

 **HOGG  
** She spat at you and then threw the bottle?

 **AARDVARK  
** Yes sir. Beer bottle's still in there too, see it?

Leon looks through the open front passenger window of the SUV with a flashlight.

 **LEON  
** Yep. Bottle of _Dos Rabos_. Still got some in it.

 **AARDVARK  
** Crazy lady, right? Anyway, I go to cancel her fare on my phone, call you guys, I look up and she's gone.

 **HOGG  
** You see where she went?

 **AARDVARK**  
No sir.

 **HOGG  
** All right. (To Leon) All these people outside, busy street tonight, go over to the club and see who saw this, I'm gonna take some pictures and then see if I can find out where this camel went.

 **LEON  
** Sure thing.

The aardvark's phone chimes. He looks at it and his eyes go wide.

 **AARDVARK  
** I don't believe it-

 **HOGG  
** 'Scuse me?

 **AARDVARK (excited)  
** Same lady just called for a new driver! Same one, same name! Right here on my phone! She's up at the next intersection, right up the block!

Hogg looks at the phone.

 **HOGG (incredulous)  
** _No kiddin'._ (to Leon, pointing) Hey Leon! Camel lady's right up there, corner of, uh... (looking at the driver's phone) Wadi and Arroyo! Driver's app says she's right there!

The camera pans to Officer Leon, who is squinting, looking in the direction Hogg is pointing.

 **LEON  
** Camel in a black skirt, red purse?

 **HOGG  
** Yeah, see her?

 **LEON  
** Oh yeah.

CUT TO: EXT. Wadi Street. Hogg and Leon are jogging up the street, Leon in the lead, with Hogg following, and the with the cameraman trailing both of them.

 **LEON (on the run)  
** I got her. Ma'am? _Ma'am!_ ZPD, stop right there.

 **HOGG (running, on the radio)  
** Dispatch, Four Patrol Six, we've got a suspect on the assault on that Zuber Driver, we're on Wadi Street at Arroyo…

We see a camel in a black dress and a red purse turn around. She's drunk and stumbling, carrying a pair of high heels in her hands.

 **CAMEL (drunk)  
** I'm movin', I'm movin'…

 **LEON  
** No, ma'am. Police. Stay where you are. We have some questions-

Leon attempts to take the camel by the arm.

 **CAMEL (getting angry)  
** _Don't you [BLEEP] touch me!_

The camel pulls her arm back.

 **LEON (sternly)  
** Ma'am. You need to stop. You're being-

The camel swings her shoes and spits at Leon, who is taken aback but keeps trying to grab her. _._

 **CAMEL** (screaming and slurring)  
[BLEEP] off! [BLEEP] off! You [BLEEP] predator!

Hogg picks up the pace as Leon keeps grabbing at the camel while trying to avoid being hit by the high heels.

 **HOGG (on radio)  
** Four Patrol Six, we've got suspect! Female camel! She's fightin'!

 **CAMEL (still screaming)  
** Get the [BLEEP] out!

Hogg charges the camel, leaps, and tackles her around the waist, taking her to the ground. A scuffle ensues, and Leon is right there with Hogg as the much larger camel fights them both.

 **HOGG (yelling)  
** Put your hands behind your back! _Put your hands behind your back!_

The camel continues to struggle against both officers, punching, kicking, and trying to spit in their direction while being pinned to the ground and rolled onto her stomach.

 **CAMEL (screaming)  
** [BLEEP] offa me!

 **HOGG (still yelling)  
** ZPD! Do not resist! Stop resistin'! _STOP RESISTING!_ _Gimme your hands!_

After an extended struggle, Hogg and Leon pin the camel's long arms behind her back. Hogg pulls out a set of handcuffs and cuffs the camel, but her legs are still flailing as she tries to throw the officer off of her.

 **HOGG (out of breath)  
** I got her. Get her legs.

Leon grabs the camel's legs in her powerful clawed hands, and folds them one across the other at the knees. She pins them in place with one hand. Meanwhile, Hogg is kneeling on the camel's back and pinning down her long neck. Leon takes a paper packet out of her pocket with her free hand.

 **LEON (out of breath)  
** Got her. Here.

Hogg takes the packet and tears it open. He pulls out a mesh muzzle with an elastic strap, and puts it over the camel's nose and mouth.

 **CAMEL (screaming, but softer)  
** What the [BLEEP]! Get off me! Ain't nothin! Ain't got [BLEEP]! What's this [BLEEP]?

 **HOGG (still huffing, but calm and very loud)  
** It's cause you're spitting. You act like a savage, you gonna get treated like one.

 **CAMEL (still screaming with a slurred, cracking voice)  
** I didn't do nothin! [BLEEP] off!

 **HOGG (loudly)  
** We told you to stop, you didn't stop, you spat at Officer Leon here, and then you started fightin' us. Now you're in trouble, and guess what, ma'am? _You're going to jail tonight._

Hogg pauses. CLOSE UP: The camel's face turns from anger to shock.

 **CAMEL (softly)  
** What.

 **HOGG (catching his breath)  
** I'm Sergeant Hogg, Zootopia PD. You're under arrest for assault on a police officer and resistin' arrest. You keep fightin' us, we're gonna tie your legs up too. And then you _really_ ain't goin' anywhere. (He gets on his radio) Four Patrol Six, one in custody. (To camel) Now, you gonna calm down?

 **CAMEL (softly)  
** Yeah.

 **HOGG  
** Yeah?

 **CAMEL (nodding)  
** Yeah.

 **HOGG  
** OK, let's get you up.

CUT TO: EXT. Streets. We see Hogg and Leon walking towards the camera, walking the camel down the street back towards the waiting Zuber driver. Hogg carries her high heels in his free hand. From up the street, they hear the driver shouting. The camera pans around to him.

 **AARDVARK  
** That's her! That's her!

The camera pans back to Hogg, Leon, and the camel.

 **CAMEL (out of it)  
** Who's that!

 **HOGG (shaking his head)**

The Zuber driver you threw a bottle and spit at.

 **CAMEL (shocked)  
** I didn't! I [BLEEP] didn't!

 **HOGG  
** So how'd you get that bruise on your hand!

 **CAMEL (slurred)  
** Iwass you.

 **HOGG  
** It was me?

 **CAMEL  
** Yeah.

 **HOGG  
** You bruise your hand when you hit somethin'. You saying you hit me?

The camel is silent.

 **HOGG  
** Didn't think so.

CUT TO: EXT. ZPD Cruiser. Leon opens the back passenger door of the cruiser, which has a bench seat and steel mesh over the windows.

 **HOGG  
** All right, you just have a seat in there. Watch your head.

Officer Leon guides the handcuffed camel into the back seat, bending her long neck and head under the door frame. Hogg tosses the camels' heels in after her.

 **CAMEL (crying and slurring)  
** I dunno… what'd I do?

 **HOGG  
** Just calm down. We'll be right back.

He closes the door firmly.

CUT TO: EXT. Zuber SUV. Hogg takes pictures of the SUV's broken mirror and the beer bottle inside with a digital camera. Leon walks back over to him from the curb as he finishes.

 **HOGG  
** Get anything?

 **LEON  
** Got two witnesses doing written statements right now. Everything happened the way the driver said it did. He pulls up, camel goes to get in, she's got a beer in her hand, they start yelling, she flips out, spits at 'em, throws the bottle, and then punches the mirror off.

 **HOGG  
** She _really_ punched it clean off?

 **LEON  
** Yup. Exactly what it sounds like.

The camera pans over to the broken mirror.

 **HOGG**

Who even does that?

 **LEON  
** Drunk camels.

Hogg gives Leon a deadpan look. Leon smiles. Hogg shakes his head.

 **HOGG  
** Y'know…

 **LEON  
** What? I gave her a breathalyzer test while you were talking to the driver after we got her. She blew .24. (She holds up the breathalyzer with the indicator.) See?

 **HOGG (impressed)  
**.24? _Dang_ , that is one _drunk_ camel.

CUT TO: EXT. ZPD CRUISER, REAR PASSENGER'S SIDE. Hogg opens the door to speak with the drunk camel lady, who is quieter now.

 **HOGG  
** OK, so here's what happens now. We have statements from the Zuber driver and two witnesses…

 **CAMEL  
** Please, sir, I'm sorry…

 **HOGG (holding up his hand)  
**...they all told the same story. Plus your breathalyzer results. You were drunk, you called a Zuber, driver showed up, you had a beer in your hand, he wouldn't let you in the car. So…

 **CAMEL (crying)  
** _Please, sir…_

 **HOGG  
** … so then you threw the bottle at him, spit at him, and then punched off the mirror of his car. Then you walked away…

 **CAMEL  
** I know, I screwed up, but _please don't_ -

 **HOGG (seriously)  
** … ma'am, it's too late for that. You did all that, then you spat at Officer Leon, tried to hit her, tried to hit me.

 **CAMEL (hurriedly)  
** Don't take me to jail, please sir-

 **HOGG  
** Can't do that. You are going to jail tonight. Understand?

The camel is silent.

 **HOGG  
** OK, you're bein' charged with assault for throwing the bottle and spitting at the driver, malicious destruction of property for the mirror you punched off, assault on an officer and resisting arrest for fighting us when we found you, and drunk and disorderly conduct for being… well, drunk and disorderly, screamin' and carryin' on like you did. The assault on an officer is a felony, everything else is a misdemeanor, you understand?

 **CAMEL  
** Noooooooo…

 **HOGG  
** You don't understand?

 **CAMEL (sniffling)  
** No I… I just don't wanna go…

 **HOGG  
** We're gonna take you to the station, book you in so you can sober up tonight, get some sleep. You'll have a chance to speak with a lawyer, go before a judge in the morning.

FADE TO "COPS" LOGO

 **CAMEL (V.O., crying)  
** Don't take me to jail!

 **HOGG (V.O)  
** Do me a favor next time you go out, ma'am, stick to water. (Cruiser door closes)

 **FADE TO BLACK**

FADE IN: "COPS" LOGO

 **HOPPS (V.O.)  
** My parents are carrot farmers in Bunnyburrow. Grandparents were carrot farmers in Bunnyburrow. My whole family tree is carrot farmers in Bunnyburrow. And I… became a police officer. Go figure, right?

FADE TO: EXT. ZOOTOPIA CITY - MORNING

Caption: "ZOOTOPIA CITY"

 **HOPPS (V.O.)  
** I wanted to be a police officer ever since I was six years old. Dad thinks I spent too much time playing cops and robbers, and it went to my head. I think it was a little more complicated than that. Not just, y'know, good folks win, bad folks lose. But the chance to make a difference.

Caption: "ZOOTOPIA POLICE DEPARTMENT - DOWNTOWN DIVISION"

EXT. A ZPD Cruiser drives by, lit by an early morning sunrise over downtown Zootopia.

 **HOPPS (V.O.)  
** And of course, I just _had_ to be a cop and make a difference here in Zootopia. Where anyone can be anything. Except it wasn't that easy. There had never been a rabbit officer on the force before.

INT. ZPD CRUISER. A rabbit officer, in a ZPD vest, ears up, speaks to the cameraman in the back seat while driving, occasionally flashing a smile. Caption: "Officer Judy Hopps"

 **HOPPS  
** Think about it, how's a little bunny like me supposed to defend herself against a bull, or a tiger? But I've always loved a challenge. First rabbit officer in the ZPD. Nick here and I met on the very first case I worked. Then he became the first fox on the force. I like to think I… _rubbed off_ a bit on him. Nick and I have been on the overnight shift here downtown for a few months. It's weird finishing your day when everyone else is just starting theirs, but I've enjoyed it. Totally different feel to the city at night.

 **WILDE (O.S.)  
** Ehh, that and we get a bonus for volunteering for overnight.

The camera pans over to the fox in the passenger seat, wearing a ZPD uniform and aviator sunglasses… with a large grin on his face. Caption: "Officer Nick Wilde." The camera pans back over to Judy, who is rolling her eyes.

 **HOPPS  
** Plus, Officer Wilde would be pretty much _dead_ without me looking out for him.

She tosses Nick a sarcastic look.

 **WILDE  
** (To cameraman, looking serious) …Well, she's _not_ wrong about that.

INT. ZPD CRUISER, looking out the window. Caption "7:07 AM - SUSPICIOUS PERSON CALL"

 **HOPPS (V.O.)  
** That's three blocks away. We can take it. Call it in.

 **WILDE (V.O.)  
** Got it. (on radio) One Patrol Seventeen, responding to that suspicious person call, show us on route.

CUT TO: Looking from the back seat at Hopps in the front.

 **HOPPS  
** Citizen just called the non-emergency line to report there's an elephant that's been sitting on a bench in Redemption Creek Park for the last hour, not… doing anything, just sitting, hasn't moved. City parks are technically closed from dusk to dawn, so they don't know how long that elephant's been there. He could have been there all night. We're going to head on over and speak with him.

CUT TO: INT/EXT. ZPD Cruiser

 **HOPPS  
** We're here. Let's go take a look.

The cameraman gets out of the car and follows Hopps and Wilde. Redemption Creek Park is a rolling grassland marked with a few trees and brick paths, surrounded by townhouses and low-slung office buildings.

 **WILDE  
** Where'd they say this guy was?

 **HOPPS  
** She could see him across Acacia Street. Shouldn't be that-

 **WILDE  
** Carrots, I see him.

 **HOPPS**

Where?

 **WILDE (pointing)  
** Up that hill, on the bench.

 **HOPPS  
** Got it. (On radio) Dispatch, One Patrol Seventeen, found the elephant, just inside the west entrance of Redemption Creek Park off Acacia Northwest. We're about to go make contact.

 **DISPATCH (O.S., over radio)  
** One Patrol Seventeen, Dispatch copies.

CUT TO: EXT. Redemption Creek Park. We see an elephant, sitting on the park bench, which is tiny compared to his massive size. Although huge, he looks very old and tired. He's wearing glasses and the uniform of a construction worker - Boots, overalls, and a long-sleeved red-and-white checkered shirt. On the ground next to him is a gym bag with an elephant-sized yellow hard hat and thick gloves on top.

 **HOPPS  
** Sir?

 **ELEPHANT (smiling)  
** …Oh! Good morning. Can I help you, young lady?

 **HOPPS**

Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. You doing all right?

The elephant thinks for a moment.

 **ELEPHANT  
** Yes, I'm fine... Officer. Is there something wrong?

 **HOPPS  
** No, nothing wrong. Have you been here a long time?

 **ELEPHANT**

Did you say _officer_?

 **HOPPS (puzzled)  
** Yes, Officer Hopps, Zootopia Police Department. That's my partner, Officer Wilde.

 **ELEPHANT (laughing)  
** … they don't have bunnies and foxes in the police department… (confused) do they?

 **HOPPS (smiling)  
** Well, they do now.

 **ELEPHANT  
** What won't they think of next. (He shakes his head) What can I do for you, Officer?

 **HOPPS  
** You can tell me your name, and what you've been doing here.

 **ELEPHANT (a little bit scared)  
** … am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?

 **HOPPS  
** No sir, we just got a call from someone living in the area who saw you sitting here for a very long time, and wanted to make sure you were alright.

 **ELEPHANT  
** Ohh… how nice of them. Folks looking out for each other.

 **HOPPS  
** What's your name, sir?

 **ELEPHANT  
** Edward. Ed Tuskadero. And you are…?

Tuskadero looks confused, and so does Hopps.

 **HOPPS  
** Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. The fox is my partner, Officer Wilde.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Right… my apologies.

 **HOPPS  
** Do you have any ID on you?

 **TUSKADERO (puzzled)  
** ID?

 **HOPPS (nodding)  
** Identification. Driver's license, anything from your job-

 **TUSKADERO  
** Oh! Right here in my wallet.

Tuskadero takes his wallet out of his pocket. He removes a driver's license that looks very small to him, but large to Hopps. Hopps studies it.

 **HOPPS  
** Says here you live up in the Meadowlands. That's a bit of a commute. What are you doing down here?

Tuskadero is silent, staring straight ahead and looking confused.

 **HOPPS  
** Sir?

 **TUSKADERO  
** … well, I was supposed to be at work now.

 **HOPPS  
** Ah, OK. Did you drive?

 **TUSKADERO  
** No, I took the Downtown line, first train. Station's not too far away from the job site.

 **HOPPS  
** I see. Where do you work?

 **TUSKADERO  
** Beaveritti and Sons. Construction company. Been working there… (he thinks) … goin' on at least forty-five years.

Hopps takes out a notepad and her carrot pen, using the large license as a makeshift clipboard. She starts taking notes.

 **HOPPS  
** OK. So what happened?

 **TUSKADERO  
** Well… got to the job site at 5:30 AM sharp, like usual. Boss said they didn't need me today, so I can just go on home. I was kinda tired, so I just wandered on over here to sit for a while before I started on back home.

 **HOPPS  
** Where's your job site at?

Tuskadero thinks for a moment.

 **TUSKADERO  
** The new shopping center… oh what were they gonna call it… the Shoppes at Vista, up by the Rainforest parkway. I'm in charge of the steel hanging crews.

Judy shows a brief flash of concern, then smiles and nods.

 **HOPPS  
** Oh! I know that place! When's it supposed to be completed, anyway?

 **TUSKADERO  
** Got another year and a half or so before it opens. By then, I'll be on another job.

Hopps feigns surprise.

 **HOPPS  
** _Another_ job? You must be getting pretty close to retirement!

 **TUSKADERO  
** Yeah… I thought that too. But ever since Emily got sick-

 **HOPPS  
** Emily?

 **TUSKADERO  
** My wife. Loveliest lady you'd ever meet. We… never really had a lot of money, and things just keep getting more expensive. So I keep working. Once I retire in a few years, I can get a full pension.

 **HOPPS  
** Well, you sound like you're a wonderful man, Mr. Tuskadero. I'm just going to go check on a few things with my partner. You fine just staying where you are for a second? I'll be right back.

Tuskadero nods.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Take your time, young lady.

 **HOPPS  
** Thank you!

CUT TO: EXT. PARK. Hopps and Wilde talk out of Tuskadero's earshot. Tuskadero remains on the bench, slowly swaying back and forth.

 **WILDE  
** That mall opened ten years ago. No construction there.

Hopps nods.

 **HOPPS  
** And this driver's license is expired. Three years ago. You don't think…

They look over at Tuskadero, who is still gently swaying back and forth. They look at each other, solemnly.

 **WILDE  
** Yeah. Poor old guy.

 **HOPPS  
** All right, I'll call this ID in, see if anyone's looking for him. Can you look up a… (she consults her notepad) … Beaveritti and Sons construction company on your phone? Call them and see if they have a home address for an Edward Tuskadero.

 **WILDE  
** Will do.

CUT TO: EXT. PARK. Wilde is talking on his cell phone, scribbling notes on his notepad.

 **WILDE (on phone)  
** All right, thank you, ma'am, you've been very helpful. Take care. (He hangs up the phone and puts it back on his belt.) Mr. Tuskadero retired from Beaveritti six years ago. His pension checks go to an address in the Meadowlands. But it's not the one on his license.

Hopps sighs.

 **HOPPS  
** No matches on a missing person. All right. I'm going to call Elder Services, and…

Hopps' radio comes to life.

 **DISPATCHER (on radio)  
** One Patrol Seventeen, this is Dispatch, come in.

Hopps presses the button on her radio.

 **HOPPS  
** Seventeen here. Go ahead.

 **DISPATCHER (on radio)  
** Emergency line just got a missing persons call about your subject. Caller said she was Mr. Tuskadero's daughter. Said he wasn't at his house this morning and had gone missing. They're up in the Meadowlands. She also said he has memory problems. Is this your subject, over?

 **HOPPS (nodding)  
** Copy, Dispatch. That's him. Advise caller that we found him sitting on a bench in Redemption Creek Park, near the west entrance, 1400 block of Acacia Street Northwest. Ask her if she wants us to arrange a ride for him back home, over.

 **DISPATCHER (on radio)  
** Copy Seventeen. Standby.

 **HOPPS (to Wilde)  
** Well, at least he has family nearby.

Nick takes another look at Tuskadero, who is still swaying gently on the bench, humming something. He and Hopps are silent for a good long time while the cameraman observes them, both looking sad and pensive.

 **WILDE  
** Yeah. (pause) It's funny, always thought that elephants had these giant memories, never forget anything…

Hopp's radio sounds again.

 **DISPATCHER (on radio)  
** One Patrol Seventeen, Dispatch. Caller advises that she's coming down there now to pick him up. Caller's name is Rosaline Stamper. She'll be there in about 20 minutes, over.

 **HOPPS (answering radio)  
** Copy, Dispatch. Advise caller that we'll will be waiting for her at the unit near the west entrance, over.

 **DISPATCH (on radio)  
** Copy, Seventeen.

 **HOPPS (to Wilde)  
** I got this. Go wait by the cruiser for the daughter.

 **WILDE  
** Sure thing, Carrots.

CUT TO: EXT. PARK. We see Hopps walk back over to Tuskadero.

 **HOPPS  
** Mind if I have a seat?

 **TUSKADERO** (smiling)  
Of course, young lady.

He slides over just enough to allow a bunny to sit next to him. Hopps leaps up and takes a seat.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Oh, for such a little thing, you're definitely in top cop shape, officer!

 **HOPPS  
** I gotta be for this kinda job!

Hopps and Tuskadero both laugh. Then Tuskadero gets serious, and worried.

 **TUSKADERO  
** So… am I in trouble?

 **HOPPS  
** Oh! No, of course not. It's not a crime to just sit down on a park bench… well, _technically_ folks aren't supposed to be in city parks after dark, but if we see someone after dark, most of the time all we do is ask 'em to leave.

 **TUSKADERO  
** … should I be leaving?

 **HOPPS  
** Nah, you're fine. We've arranged a… ride home for you, if you don't mind.

She looks up at him and smiles. Tuskadero smiles back.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Phew! Well, that's the nicest thing's been done for me in a while. Thank you so much, Officer… I'm sorry, what was your name again?

 **HOPPS  
** Hopps. Judy Hopps.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Judy… that's a nice name. You from the city?

 **HOPPS  
** Not originally. Grew up in Bunnyburrow.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Huh. Any family here? Any… special people in your life?

Hopps looks at Tuskadero with a puzzled look.

 **TUSKADERO (flustered)  
** Oh no, I.. I didn't mean anything like that. It's just that… well, everyone needs someone in their life to take care of them. (pauses) That's what I love about my Emmy so much. Even after the toughest day on the job, she's… she's there waiting for me. Her and my kids. Best things that ever happened to me. I'm so lucky.

Hopps thinks for a moment, and smiles.

 **HOPPS  
** You'll see them soon.

 **TUSKADERO  
** I know. And thanks for stickin' with an old elephant, Officer Hop. I appreciate it.

Judy opens her mouth to correct him, but thinks better of it.

CUT TO: EXT. PARK. Wilde leads two elephants, an older lady and a younger girl, up the hill towards the bench. Wilde waves to Judy.

 **LADY ELEPHANT  
** Dad? Dad! You all right?

 **GIRL ELEPHANT  
** Grampa!

Hopps jumps down from the bench. Tuskadero rises slowly, placing a hand on his back as he does.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Emmy!

Tuskadero goes to embrace the lady elephant. She hugs him.

 **LADY ELEPHANT  
** No… it's Rosaline, dad. I'm here with Ellie. Your granddaughter. We've been so worried about you!

 **TUSKADERO  
** Rosey! Shouldn't you be in scho…

Tuskadero pauses, as if remembering something.

 **TUSKADERO  
** Oh. Is your mother mad at me? I honestly thought I had work today and…

 **ROSALINE  
** No dad, Mom's… (she pauses) Mom's waiting for you. Let's take you home. (She nods to her daughter.) Ellie, help Grampa get his bag and his hat, OK, sweetie?

 **ELLIE  
** Sure! Come on, Grampa!

Ellie takes her grandfather by the arm and leads him over to the bench. Rosaline stays to speak with Hopps and Wilde.

 **ROSALINE  
** Thank you so much, Officers. Sorry to have caused you so much trouble.

She shakes hands with Hopps and Wilde.

 **HOPPS  
** It's what we're here for, ma'am. No worries.

Hopps takes a slim black book out of a pouch on her belt and opens it, taking out two cards.

 **HOPPS  
** Here's my card, and here's the one for Zootopia's Elder Services Office. You should give them a call if you need help with your father.

Rosaline takes the tiny cards with a look of profound gratitude.

 **ROSALINE  
** I think we should be fine. My husband works, I stay at home with Dad most days. I think it's best for Dad to be among familiar faces. Especially elephants. Now that… (she pauses)… well, I think he needs family more than most.

 **WILDE (smiling)  
** He's lucky to have you, ma'am.

 **HOPPS (smiling)  
** He is. OK, ma'am, you take care of yourself. If you need support, call that number.

 **ROSALINE  
** Thank you.

CUT TO: EXT. PARK ENTRANCE. We see Tuskadero sitting in the passenger's seat of an elephant-sized minivan, with Rosaline driving and Ellie in the back, wearing her grandfather's hard hat. The van pulls away. Ellie waves to Hopps and Wilde, and they wave back.

 **HOPPS  
** Well, that was a good call. Everything worked out fine. He's back home with his family, where he belongs. I like calls like this.

Wilde looks at his watch.

 **WILDE  
** Welp, shift's over. Time to head back to the station.

 **HOPPS  
** Yep.

There's a long pause.

 **WILDE  
** I… think I'm gonna call my mom after I clock out. No reason.

Hopps gives him a smirk.

 **HOPPS  
** _Mama's cub._

FADE TO "COPS" LOGO

 **WILDE (V.O.)  
** Hey! Ten to one says you're going to be calling your parents too, Carrots.

 **HOPPS (V.O)  
** Well… you're not wrong about that.

 **FADE TO BLACK**

 **CREDITS**

 **ZPD OFFICER (V.O.)  
** One-thirty-two in a bush, I've got 'em at gunpoint.

 **ZPD DISPATCHER (V.O.)  
** OK, gunpoint, One-thirty-two in a bush, cover is Code Three.

 **OUTRO MUSIC AND END**

(Zootopia is © Disney. COPS is © Langley Productions and Fox Television Stations Productions/SpikeTV.)


End file.
